ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Echo Echo
Echo Echo is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Sonorosian from the planet Sonorosia. Appearance Because his true form is made of living sound waves, Echo Echo's appearance is actually a small, white containment suit made of silicon,Gwen TennysonFool's Gold making his body a living amplifier. One of his most noticeable features is a square appendage resembling an MP3 player behind his back with a port on it, decorated with a 10 symbol and what looks like cassette tapes on his lower legs. He has circle-shaped indents on the back of his hands which are green, and the inside of his mouth is also green with lines that give it the appearance of an amplifier. He wore the original Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien. In Heroes United, Echo Echo's eyes are bigger and his mouth is black in color. In Omniverse, Echo Echo's eyes bulge out, he has two black stripes on both of his earplugs, which are more pronounced, his legs are stubby, he now has three toes, and the green circles on his hands are now bigger. He is also shorter and has a circular shape on his stomach and the tapes on his legs are now gone. His head is less round and is wider and the outlines of his mouth and eyes are thicker as well as his wires. He wears the Omnitrix symbol on his forehead. Echo echo generator rex.png|Echo Echo in Heroes United Powers and Abilities TT (136).png|Self Duplication BaDGtMS (362).png|Sonic Screams SD (74).png|Sonic Force Fields KBS (313).png|Wall of Sound AP2 (332).png|Echo Chamber AT (145).png|Echolocation PN775IM (207).png|Enhanced Strength GfT (403).png|Levitation (via Glitch) I13 (45).png|Object Duplication (via Glitch) Echo Echo can scream at audible to ultrasonic frequencies capable of overloading machinery, shattering steel and stopping projectiles in mid-flight. Echo Echo has the ability to duplicate himself, much like Ditto, but different in that the clones are not linked to each other in any way, allowing entire groups to be knocked out without harming the rest and he can clone himself much faster than Ditto could. By combining these two aspects, Echo Echo can create a wall of sound, where he and his clones can redirect projectiles back to their source by bouncing them off of strategically placed clones, as seen during his battle with Argit.Kevin's Big Score Echo Echo can create an echo chamber, where his clones attack from all directions and keep screaming until the target is knocked out or defeated; this is demonstrated in his fights with HelenAbove and Beyond and Ultimate Kevin.Absolute Power: Part 2 Echo Echo can detect vibrations in the ground. Using his sonic screams, Echo Echo can locate objects/people, giving him the ability of echolocation.Alone Together Echo Echo can channel vibrations to enhance his screams, as seen when he touched Kevin, who had absorbed metal that caused him to vibrate when struck by Gwen's Mana.Undercover Echo Echo can transmit sound waves through speakers, such as phones.Grounded Echo Echo can use his sonic screams to create a force field.Special Delivery Echo Echo is quite agile, as he is capable of jumping exceptionally high.Ben 10 Returns: Part 2 Echo Echo seems to have more strength than his size suggests, as he can kick off the trunk door from Ben's car with one foot and is able to throw (about a meter) a Plumber Ship with the help of nine clones.Prisoner Number 775 Is Missing Echo Echo used to have the abilities of levitation''Greetings from Techadon'' and creating copies of any object he was holding while making clones''Inspector 13'' due to a glitch in the original Ultimatrix. Both of these abilities were removed from Echo Echo's DNA when Ben acquired the new Omnitrix in The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2. Weaknesses Echo Echo has a fragile body that can easily be destroyed in battle, as shown when Ultimate Kevin destroyed several Echo Echo clones with Jetray's neuroshock blasts. Echo Echo's sonic screams can easily hurt his teammates' ears.The Flame Keepers' Circle History |-|Alien Force= ;Ben *Echo Echo first appeared in Ben 10 Returns: Part 2, where he defeated a robot dragon and destroyed a large pile of Laser Lances. *In Kevin's Big Score, Echo Echo defeated Argit. *In Darkstar Rising, Echo Echo briefly battled Darkstar before switching into Spidermonkey. *In Alone Together, Echo Echo battled Reinrassig III, accidentally got teleported to the planet Turrawuste, defeated a Dravek, and located a Teleporter Pod. *In Undercover, Echo Echo defeated some DNAliens. *In Grounded, Echo Echo was caught by Carl and Sandra and sent back to his room. Despite being unable to help Gwen and Kevin in person, however, he screamed into his phone to defeat some DNAliens. *In Unearthed, Echo Echo defeated some DNAliens. *In Fool's Gold, Echo Echo and his clones got eaten by primal Decka before being vomited out. *In Vreedle, Vreedle, Echo Echo scared the Vreedle Brothers away. *In Singlehanded, Echo Echo defeated Sunder. *In Trade-Off, Echo Echo created some clones to look for Gwen and got into Kevin's car to go and find her. *In The Secret of Chromastone, Echo Echo took out Vilgax with a sonic sneeze. *In Above and Beyond, Echo Echo defeated Helen. ;Albedo *In Good Copy, Bad Copy, Negative Echo Echo battled Brainstorm and Jetray. |-|Ultimate Alien= ;Ben *In Fame, Echo Echo was seen on TV. *In Duped, Echo Echo created "three Bens" and later merged back together. *In Map of Infinity, Echo Echo went Ultimate to battle some Albino Necrofriggians. *In ...Nor Iron Bars a Cage, Echo Echo destroyed all the sonic collars the Null Void prisoners were wearing. *In The Enemy of My Enemy, Echo Echo contained a nuclear bomb to save the Plumbers' Academy until he went Ultimate to move it. *In Absolute Power: Part 2, several Echo Echos were killed by Ultimate Kevin and the remaining Echo Echo hidden in Ben's car went Ultimate. *In Viktor: The Spoils, Echo Echo destroyed some missiles before going Ultimate. *In Basic Training, Ultimate Echo Echo made a cameo, suggesting that Ben had transformed into Echo Echo first. *In Prisoner Number 775 Is Missing, Echo Echo threw a Plumber Ship into a lake. *In Greetings from Techadon, Echo Echo battled a Techadon robot before going Ultimate. Echo Echo appeared again later when he was changing back to Ben. *In The Flame Keepers' Circle, Echo Echo battled some Esoterica and shattered Vilgax's tank. *In Double or Nothing, Echo Echo battled Negative Rath before going Ultimate. *In The Perfect Girlfriend, Echo Echo went Ultimate to fight Elena. Echo Echo appeared again later when he was changing back to Ben. *In Inspector 13, Echo Echo played tennis with Julie before they were met by Inspector 13. ;Flashback *In Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United, Echo Echo appeared as one of the many aliens when Ben was explaining his story to Rex. |-|Omniverse= ;Ben *In It Was Them, Echo Echo destroyed one of Dr. Animo's Mutant Ants. *In Blukic and Driba Go to Mr. Smoothy's, Echo Echo defeated Trumbipulor. *In Special Delivery, Echo Echo defeated Thunderpig and accidentally destroyed Mr. Baumann's car in the process. *In Tummy Trouble, Echo Echo tried to bring Private Brownbag to safety, but accidentally brought him to the wrong tribe. *In Return to Forever, Echo Echo tried to fight the Forever Knights, but was reverted by their DNA scanner. *In A New Dawn, Echo Echo appeared for a short time when Ben was cycling through his aliens. ;Skurd *In Secret of Dos Santos, Skurd gave Blitzwolfer Echo Echo's megaphone to battle the Jungle Guardian. *In The Most Dangerous Game Show, Skurd gave Ben Echo Echo's megaphone to draw contestants' attention. Later, he gave Shocksquatch the megaphone to battle a Way Bad. Appearances |-|Alien Force= ;Ben ;Season 1 *''Ben 10 Returns: Part 2'' (first appearance) *''Kevin's Big Score'' ;Season 2 *''Darkstar Rising'' *''Alone Together'' *''Undercover'' *''Grounded'' *''Unearthed'' ;Season 3 *''Fool's Gold'' *''Vreedle, Vreedle'' (intended alien was Humungousaur) *''Singlehanded'' *''Trade-Off'' (selected alien was Jetray) *''The Secret of Chromastone'' *''Above and Beyond'' ;Albedo ;Season 2 *''Good Copy, Bad Copy'' |-|Ultimate Alien= ;Ben ;Season 1 *''Fame'' (first reappearance; TV) *''Duped'' (x2) ;Season 2 *''Map of Infinity'' (goes ultimate) *''...Nor Iron Bars a Cage'' *''The Enemy of My Enemy'' (goes ultimate) *''Absolute Power: Part 2'' (goes ultimate) ;Season 3 *''Viktor: The Spoils'' (selected alien was Jetray; goes ultimate) *''Prisoner Number 775 Is Missing'' (selected alien was Humungousaur) *''Greetings from Techadon'' (x2; goes ultimate and reverts) *''The Flame Keepers' Circle'' *''Double or Nothing'' (goes ultimate) *''The Perfect Girlfriend'' (goes ultimate and reverts) *''Inspector 13'' ;Flashback ;Specials *''Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United'' (cameo) |-|Omniverse = ;Ben ;Season 1 *''It Was Them'' (first reappearance; intended alien was Swampfire) ;Season 2 *''Blukic and Driba Go to Mr. Smoothy's'' ;Season 3 *''Tummy Trouble'' *''Special Delivery'' ;Season 4 *''Return to Forever'' (cameo) ;Season 8 *''A New Dawn'' (cameo) ;Skurd ;Season 8 *''Secret of Dos Santos'' *''The Most Dangerous Game Show'' (x2) |-|Comics= ;Cartoon Network Action Packs *''The New Order'' *''Double Trouble'' *''Lazy Day'' *''Collectible Heroes'' *''Fashion Victim'' ;Chapter Books *''Double Negative'' *''The Dark of Knight'' *''Science Friction'' ;Others *''Doom Dimension (Volume 2)'' |-|Online Games= *''Alien Attack'' *''Ben 10: Slammers'' *''Duel of the Duplicates'' *''Fuel Duel'' *''Game Creator'' *''Omniverse Collection'' *''Toon Creator'' Video Games Ben-10-Ultimate-Alien-Cosmic-Destruction-6.png|In Vilgax Attacks and Cosmic Destruction Rise of Hex Echo Echo.png|In The Rise of Hex Ben 10: Alien Force Echo Echo is a playable alien character in the Nintendo DS version of the game. Echo Echo is initially unavailable, but is unlocked upon completion of the Shipyard 1-2 level. Echo Echo is able to use sonic screams and up to six duplicates to chain various combo attacks. Echo Echo is not required to be used at all in order to complete the game. Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks Echo Echo is a playable alien in the game. Xbox 360, Nintendo Wii, PlayStation 2 and PlayStation Portable Versions Due to the Omnitrix rebooting after Ben's abuse of the quick-change feature during his battle with an animated Mr. Smoothy mascot, Echo Echo was temporarily locked until Ben's arrival on Anur Phaetos. Echo Echo is able to duplicate himself up to two times, for a total of three Echo Echos at a time, in order to activate multiple pressure-sensitive platforms simultaneously. Echo Echo is able to use his sonic screams to shatter obstructing crystals. Wall of Sound is an unlockable combo move for Echo Echo. Echo Echo is vital for progression on the Anur Phaetos and Mor' Otesi levels of the game. Nintendo DS Version Echo Echo and Chromastone are reunlocked upon Ben's arrival on Mor' Otesi. Echo Echo is able to use his sonic screams to shatter Mor' Otesi diamonds. Ben 10 Alien Force: The Rise of Hex Echo Echo is a playable alien in the game. Due to the Omnitrix sorting out after Ben fiddled with it, Echo Echo was temporarily locked. Echo Echo was reunlocked at the beginning of Level 6. Echo Echo is able to duplicate himself up to two times, for a total of three Echo Echos at a time, in order to activate linked switches simultaneously for access to further areas. Each duplicate can be controlled separately. Echo Echo's small size allows him to navigate areas that most of Ben's aliens and Ben himself are unable to access. Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction Echo Echo is a playable alien in the game. He has the ability to duplicate himself, making a maximum of three clones at a time. He can release sonic screams. Echo Echo's small size allows him to fit into small passages other aliens can't. Like in Vilgax Attacks, Wall of Sound is an unlockable combo move. However, in this game, it can be upgraded to increase damage. He can also go Ultimate. Echo Echo is vital for progression on The Catacombs and The Amazon levels of the game. Naming and Translations Etymology An echo is the reflection of a sound that arrives at a listener with a delay after the direct sound, referencing his audio-kinetic powers. The repetition of "Echo" in his name references both the nature of an echo and his self-duplication power. Trivia *Echo Echo had concept art drawn and his final design created by Glen Murakami, with color styling by Chris Hooten. *Echo Echo's design was based on an Apple iPod. *Echo Echo originally had the ability to extend his neck and arms in the pre-production stage of Alien Force.File:Echo Echo Concept Art by Glen Murakami.png *Echo Echo originally retained the Omnitrix symbol on his chest in the pre-production stage of Omniverse.File:Echo Echo & Four Arms Concept Art by Derrick J. Wyatt.png *Echo Echo has headphones so he isn't hurt by his own sonic screams. *If Ben were to use Echo Echo with Skurd attached to the Omnitrix, Echo Echo's clones would have to remain huddled to use Skurd's power. *The green indents on the back of Echo Echo's hands are sound holes, which help him resonate. *Echo Echo's voice has changed throughout his appearances in the franchise: **In Ben 10 Returns: Part 2 and Kevin's Big Score, it originally sounded very high-pitched and tinny, and had a strong robotic filter. **In Alone Together, it became higher-pitched, and the robotic filter was less prevalent. **From Good Copy, Bad Copy until his final appearance in Ultimate Alien (Inspector 13; excluding Undercover), the robotic filter was missing. **In Undercover, it sounded like it did in Alone Together, but slightly deeper. **In Omniverse, it is high-pitched and more robotic, and it echoes more, akin to speaking through a portable microphone. **At some point in early production of Alien Force, Echo Echo's voice was supposed to sound like his most frequently-used voice in the series, but with an echo effect.Ben 10: Alien Force Volume 2 DVD *Echo Echo was Dwayne McDuffie's favorite Omnitrix alien. *Like Rath and Atomix, Echo Echo gives names to his attacks and moves. *Echo Echo, NRG, and Feedback are the only aliens whose appearance is actually a containment suit. *From Arc 4 of Omniverse onwards, Echo Echo is replaced with Juryrigg in the opening intro of the show. *In FusionFall, there is a fusion of Echo Echo that, when defeated, releases Forever Ninja sets. *Echo Echo is similar in some ways to Echoes, the Stand of Koichi Hirose in Part 4 of the manga and anime series Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. **Both Echo Echo and Echoes ACT 3 are short, white humanoids with green as a secondary color. **Echoes (specifically ACT 1 and ACT 2) and Echo Echo are able to unleash powerful sound attacks from multiple angles simultaneously (Echo Echo via his duplication, and Echoes through writing onomatopoeia on surfaces). References Crew Statements Derrick J. Wyatt Glenn Wong Dwayne McDuffie Matt Wayne es:Eco Eco it:Eco Eco Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Transformations Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Alien Force Aliens Category:Albedo's Aliens Category:Males